Canadian Patent 2,467,179 (Foster) entitled “Soot Collector For Cleaning Ceiling Installed Prefabricated Chimneys” describes a tool for cleaning a chimney from inside a residence. The soot collector consists of a container that is secured on the bottom of a chimney. The container has a central bore to allow passage of a chimney cleaning device.